SOS
by xxIAmTheSkyxx
Summary: Some witch just trapped me in a computer, and she won't let me out! Please guys, you're my only hope! Help me out here!
1. SOS Part 1

**S.O.S. Part 1**

I hate computers.

Hey, you. Yeah, you on the other side of the screen. I want a word with you. Is the screen bright enough for you? Are my words coming through nice and clear? Yes?

Okay, if that's the case, please do me a favor.

Get me out of here.

Please, I'm begging you. I have no idea how I ended up here, and I have no idea how long it's been since I got here. I was in the Ki– I mean, Mickey's library, and I was standing in front of this giant computer on his desk. I kind of pressed a button on accident (yes, it was totally an accident; I'm not lying!), and there was this huge bright light. All of a sudden I ended up in some weird glowing room with a bunch of pictures floating around. I saw a picture of the islands, so I went up to touch it, then – I was on the islands. No lie; I was in my home world, Destiny Islands. And I saw younger versions of my friends, and it made absolutely no sense to me until –

**Hey, who're you talking to?**

– this weirdo showed up. And, great; he can eavesdrop on my thoughts, too. As if he weren't annoying enough already. Anyway, he's –

**Hey, that isn't nice! I'm not annoying!**

Stop interrupting me! Besides, it's none of your business who I talk to!

**Oh, it is too my business! It's your business, so it's my business, too!**

What kind of stupid logic is that?

**It's my kind of logic! And, umm…yours too, I guess?**

…Yeah, whatever. See? This is why I called him annoying.

**Hmph. Didn't think that the real me would be so mean. 'Cause I'm not!**

That doesn't make any sense!

**Well, whatever. So c'mon; who were you talking to? …Oh, hey; can they hear me too?**

How should I know –

**HELLOOOOOOOO? ANYBODY THEEEEERE? CAN YOU HEAR MEEEEE?**

Augh! Damn it; shut up! Don't be so loud!

**But I was only –**

Just go bury yourself.

**What?**

On the beach.

**Um –**

And get Tidus and Wakka to help.

**Hold on –**

And I'll get Selphie to take pictures.

**Hey!**

Look, I'm trying to tell you very nicely to _go away_. I'm trying to call for help, and you being here is just messing things up! Go bother somebody else!

**Why're you calling for help?**

Why? It's because I'm not supposed to be here, that's why!

**You're not?**

No; I need to get back to the real world! Me being here is just messing up reality!

**Seriously?**

No, not seriously; it's just really annoying. Speaking of which, you should be helping me get out of here!

**I don't want to.**

…Say what now?

**I said, I don't want to!**

Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me.

**No, I'm serious! It's always so boring here! I haven't had this much fun in ages! If you leave, it's only gonna get boring again, so I'm not helping!**

That's the stupidest reason to keep someone _anywhere_ against their will that I've ever heard.

**Is not.**

Ugh, forget it. I'm only wasting my time with you. You know, considering who you are, I thought you'd practically chase me out.

**Ha! Not a chance.**

…Right. Anyway. Hey, if you're still there and you can hear me – **And me! – **Shut up! Okay, look; you have got to go call somebody to get me out of this stupid computer. If you can do it yourself, that's awesome; but I'd rather play it safe so please call someone who knows what they're doing, 'kay? Seriously, just – just go and find somebody to get me out. Ugh, all my friends must be worried sick, and my parents, and Kairi…oh man, she's so going to kill me…

**Don't go then. She can't kill you if you're in a computer, right?**

You are _really _not helping.

**What; you actually **_**want**_** to go and die? That can't be normal.**

It was just a figure of speech!

…**Figure of what now?**

…Never mind. Just…just go away, okay? I'm in the middle of a crisis here.

**Oh, um…can I help you somehow?**

Ohh, _now_ you choose to help me out? Aren't you a considerate one.

**I'm sorry! I – I just didn't think you'd get this upset about it.**

Okay, okay; fine. So you got any ideas on how to bust me out?

**Well, uh…there should be a text box at the bottom of the page –**

A text box?

**Yeah. You know, a box where you put text.**

I think I know that much at the least; thanks for the vote of confidence.

**Sorry.**

So…what's text?

**…**

What?

**Nothing. Um, anyway; texts are like, uh, letters and numbers and stuff.**

Oh, okay. Why couldn't you have said that sooner?

**Because you said you – *sigh* Never mind. So like I said, there's a text box at the bottom of this page where people can write stuff down.**

…Okay. And?

**Well, ask them for a petition or something. Tell them to talk to the person who wrote this and convince her to let you out.**

Uh-huh…wait a second; who is 'her'? That person is the reason I'm here in the first place?

**Uh…kind of.**

You can't be serious. So yelling at the people out there to get me out isn't going to do anything?

**Pretty much, yeah. They can't get you out themselves. They have to nag the author into doing it.**

Gah, of all the rotten luck…

**So yeah, you can yell at them all you want. Maybe they'll feel sorry enough for you to leave a little note or something.**

You know, you're not exactly inspiring any confidence here.

**Hey, who knows? You might get lucky! There's got to be at least a few people out there who care about you enough to give you a hand.**

Still not helping with the whole confidence thing.

**Oh, come on; cheer up! Oh, I know – we can play some more minigames while we wait!**

Oh, no no no no no _no_. _Anything_ but the minigames! They always end with me dying thanks to those stupid bottomless pits!

**Well, that's not exactly **_**my**_** fault. You just suck at the controls. And you **_**do**_** know that you can use Glide, right?**

…Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!

**I did tell you! I told you everything in the game instructions before you started playing! It's your fault for not paying attention!**

Excuse me for being a little busy trying not to fall to my death!

**And those directions were readable **_**before**_** you started playing.**

…I hate you.

**Hey, don't go blaming this on me. It's your fault; not mine.**

Shut up. Just shut up.

**You're just being a sore loser. Quit yelling at yourself.**

…You didn't.

**Yeah, I went there. What are you going to do about it?**

Know what; forget the minigames. Let's duel to the death, you and me. _Now_.

…**Um…'duel to the death'?**

Shoot; I didn't mean to say 'death'! What the heck?

**I think you should blame the author for that one.**

*sigh* For once you actually make sense.

**Heh, guess she likes messing with you.**

Looks like it. Geez, this is too unfair.

**That's just all the more reason for you to get everybody out there to help you out, right?**

Finally, we're on the same page! Hey, you guys hear that? If you're still there, please knock some sense into this author! Tell her to take it easy on me for once, okay?

**Haha, yeah; seriously. He needs it **_**badly**_**.**

What are you talking about?

**Um, nothing. Just saying.**

You're hiding something.

**No, I'm not.**

Liar.

**Well, you can't make me say anything. If you haven't guessed yet, the author's on my side.**

Is that so? That means I can convince everyone out there to yell at you, too!

…**Shoot, that wasn't supposed to happen!**

Aha! So you do have something to hide!

**No, you didn't hear anything. Computers always say random things!**

I don't think this counts as random. It's too conveniently placed to be random. And you're not a computer.

**Rrrgh…end the section here! End it; end it; end it!**

Wait a sec; I thought we were dueling!

**That's gonna happen off-screen!**

Coward.

**Shut up.**

* * *

_Ahem, Yes. Epic fourth wall breaking. Yay me! *confetti* Well, that was fun. This is my first time ever writing something like this…and I may do more in the future; who knows. This is pretty entertaining to do. XD _

_And yeah, this actually is going to end up being a twoshot. I don't know what happened, honestly. This wasn't supposed to break the fourth wall, and it wasn't supposed to be a twoshot. But…strange things happen, I guess. Huh. ^^;_

_So yes, you heard the boys. Convince me to let Sora out of the computer that I oh-so-conveniently stuck him in. What I mean is that I literally can't finish this twoshot without you guys, because you guys decide the ending. So please…if you want to see the end of this story, or if you care about what happens to Sora, or some other reason – leave a review, please. No reviews, no conclusion. That's the condition. Once I get at least three (hooray low standards), I will start the next part based on majority rules!_

Oh, so you're the author, huh? You're the one that trapped me in this computer! There is absolutely _no _way you're getting away with this!

_What – where'd you – Sora, I thought you two were fighting!_

**We were! But then he ran off while I wasn't looking and invaded your author's note!**

_I am so revoking your pay for this!_

**Oh, come on! It wasn't my fault! You're the one writing this; it's your fault!**

_You just did __not__ play that card._

Hey! Don't ignore me! I'm still here! Let me out of here, you!

_No can do; sorry. You just gotta rely on my readers!_

**And you shouldn't get your hopes up; she doesn't get a whole lot of reviews in the first place.**

_Will you just __shut up__!_

**I'll only stop if you agree to pay me again!**

_Stop being so immature!_

**No!**

HELLO; I'M STILL HERE! LET! ME! OUT!

_*sigh* Okay, look; if you drag him away now, I'll pay you._

**Deal! *grabs Sora and drags him back into the story***

…_Okay, now that that's out of the way…I'm just trying to be interactive with you guys, okay? I really haven't been making an effort into trying to connect with you all so I'm trying to change that with this._

_Either way, I hope you liked this. Don't forget guys; don't leave Sora in the computer. How else is Kingdom Hearts III gonna come out, right?_

_Thanks for reading, guys! Bye for now (I hope)!_


	2. SOS Part 2

_Sorry this took so long, guys. I was busy working on other stuff (as you may or may not know). But anyway, you gave me enough reviews to work with! What were the results? Well, read on to find out!_

_(And don't worry. I've got walls up this time; nobody can invade my author's note unless I say so.)_

* * *

**S.O.S. Part 2 **

**I – AM – NOT – A – COWARD!**

C'mon, I didn't mean anything by it! I was just saying! Put your Keyblade away; I don't want to fight anymore!

**No way! You insulted my pride; you're not getting away with it!**

What pride?

**Grrr!**

Okay, okay; I'm sorry! I'm sorry, all right? Now just put that thing away! I'm getting sick of this duel; it's been going on for weeks now!

**Four, to be exact! And don't tell me you're backing out now?**

Of course I'm backing out! I'm a real person, you know; real people get tired after nonstop fighting! I'm willing to fold if you're willing to forgive me, okay? A compromise. Please.

**…**

C'mon, please? I just want to leave this computer. Didn't we get any comments from the outside?

…**Fine. And you did get some comments.**

Oh, thank God! How many?

**Six.**

Only six? I was hoping for more than that…

**You get what you get.**

All right, fine; quit being a sourpuss. What do they say?

**Hold on, let me scroll through here…uh, the first one says to let you out – **

Fist pump!

**I'm not done! Ugh, okay…she says to let you out on the condition that her OC saves you and then you both play Just Dance 4. **

Uh, what's that?

**Heck if I know. Some kind of game, I think. Anyway, the next one also says to let you out since the author puts you through too much already –**

No kidding. I don't know what she's talking about, but I still agree!

…**If only you knew.**

Knew what?

**Nothing. The third one…um, it doesn't really say anything that could be helpful to you.**

Dang it. The next one better be a pro "let-Sora-out" person.

**We'll have to see…huh…this next person says to leave you in here because it'd be more fun that way.**

What?! No!

**Hey, I didn't write it. But still, I like this one. Heheh.**

You're enjoying this a lot, aren't you?

**Yep.**

That's not healthy.

**What does that say about you, then?**

…I don't remember being this much of a jerk one year ago.

**Whatever you say, man.**

Don't call me that. And didn't you say that there were six comments?

**Oh, right! Almost forgot. The next one…let's see here…**

This had better be good news…

**This one…I think it's supposed to be a yes, but there are some creepy implications as conditions…better off we ignore this one.**

What? Why? What's so bad about it?

**Well, if you want to dress in drag –**

No. No, no no no. Just _no_.

**I thought so.**

I'm feeling sick just thinking about it…ergh. What does the last one say?

**Umm, it says…this one wants you out too.**

Yes, finally! Whoever you are, I'd hug you if you were here! Thank you thank you thank you!

**So, that's three "pro" votes, two undecided votes, and…one "con" vote. *sigh* Guess you're out of the slammer.**

Oh my God; thank you. I can't stand it here; everything is so stagnant and boring. No wonder you wanted me to stick around.

**Yeah. Well, it's been fun and all. I'm glad I don't have to worry about missing you when you're gone.**

Huh? Why's that?

**Well, first thing, I'm you; missing myself is kind of egotistical –**

So what? Roxas is me, but I still –

**Not my point. Second thing, once you leave the computer, everything will reset. All the data, all the memories, everything.**

…Oh.

**Yep.**

So you won't remember me once I leave?

**That's the gist, yeah.**

But…can't the author do something about that? Make it so you don't forget?

**Okay, she controls the events, sure, but she isn't the one who created this universe. She's following its rules like anyone else who writes stuff like this should.**

…That's not fair. That really isn't fair.

**Who said anything about this being fair? The actual creator is just a real jerk.**

Geez, this stinks. I almost don't want to leave now…

**You said yourself that you had to, didn't you? Or else the bad guys win, and you lose.**

Well, yeah; but –

**Listen, Mr. McCoy. You're not making this any easier on me, either. Play the Kirk just this once. Fight for the greater good, and all that.**

But I –

**Look, I'm just data. That's how it works. You can't expect my memories to last forever, do you? I don't have a Save State option.**

What?

**Forget it. But seriously, just go.**

…

**You're still here.**

…

**I still see you! C'mon, you're making this harder than it needs to be!**

Can I ask you something?

**What?**

Do you want to come with me?

**Whoa, wait a minute. You want me to go with you to the real world?**

That's what I asked.

**But I can't leave. I'm made of data.**

So am I.

**But that's different! You were only converted into data; I can't become the real thing! Especially with you around.**

But I can still make it work!

**Oh, really? How do you plan on doing that?**

Uh…can I talk to Mickey from here?

**Wha – well, yeah, you can, but why –**

Just trust me on this, okay? I have an idea.

**Okay, now I'm scared.**

Sheesh, where's the faith? I thought you were supposed to be me.

**That's what scares me.**

Oh, shut up. Just tell me how I can talk to Mickey.

**But you just said –**

Figure of speech.

**Oh.**

Hurry up already!

**Okay, okay!**

* * *

_*The author is now taking a convenient shortcut so she can spare herself from explaining something that she never planned ahead for. Please excuse her.*_

* * *

Okay, done!

**What did you even say to him?**

Heheh, it's a secret~

**You know, you're really not helping with the whole "scaring-me" thing.**

Don't worry; I got this! He said it might take a little time, but he can still help you come back with me!

**And you're not going to tell me what it is?**

Nope. It's gonna be a surprise. It's okay; you'll love it!

**You're only making this worse!**

Seriously, where's the trust? Everything will be fine!

**I don't know; I lost it a long time ago!**

I'll help you look for it!

**Wha – that doesn't even make any sense!**

Sure it does! You said you're data, right? Which means that some random doohickey that gives you trust is out there somewhere! Let's go look for it while waiting for Mickey to finish!

**But that's not what I –**

C'mon, it'll be fun!

**You're not listening! I don't have any –**

Oh, look; now you lost your fun whatchamacallit! Alright, we're making this a treasure hunt! Let's go!

**WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE WHEN I TOLD YOU TO?!**

* * *

_Well, this turned out more differently than I expected. It got inexplicably serious near the end…I feel like it just decided to toss itself in there… *sigh* Not much I can do about that._

_And no, there won't be a part three. I'm keeping this a twoshot, like I said before._

_Sorry for such a long delay. Stuff happened, I got lazy, and more stuff happened, but now it's finally here. Hope you enjoyed it; have a great rest of the day everybody!_


End file.
